Un amor para Saotome
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Una maldición milenaria. Un encuentro forzado por el destino. Un chico en problemas que tan sólo quiere un poco de paz ¿Quién podrá vencer las barreras de su corazón y atreverse a conquistarlo?
1. Dos hombres, un problema

Los dos viajeros: adulto y adolescente, que arribaron a la estación del tren, lucían fatigados y fuera de lugar; sin embargo, pocos de los pasajeros que aguardaban en la estación encontraron tal suceso extraordinario. En Tokyo, poner atención a los extraños era un signo de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

El hombre y el muchacho vestían a la usanza tradicional de los practicantes de artes marciales; el primero utilizaba un gi que podía presumir de haber sido blanco brillante; pero que ahora ostentaba en su totalidad un tono gris perla y alguno que otro parche de tono diferente; el segundo, vestía un traje negro que se encontraba en mucho mejores condiciones que el de su compañero; ambos utilizaban anteojos: claros y de buena calidad. El parecido entre los dos era evidente y tal cosa, unida al escudo de armas grabado en la manga izquierda del gi, los proclamaba como miembros de la misma familia: el Clan Saotome.

─¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Genma! ¿Cómo es posible que te presentes así en público? ─dijo, en claro tono reprensivo una voz femenina─ Y tú Ranma ¿Es que has olvidado las normas básicas de corrección? ─añadió, dirigiéndose al adolescente. Uniéndose a la voz, la figura de una menuda mujer se aproximó desde la entrada a la estación; ella iba vestida con un Yukata elegantísimo y portaba una fina sombrilla y un bolso a juego y, a su espalda, reposaba una katana enfundada en cuero.

─¡Hola! Noki-chan ─sonrió el hombre mayor, obviando la reprimenda para abrazar a la mujer y luego, levantarla en brazos.

─¡Suéltame! ─protestó ella; sin embargo, no pudo alzar demasiado la voz porque consideraba incorrecto hacerlo en público; así que toleró la tercia de vueltas que el hombre del gi blanco dio con ella en brazos.

─¿Sabes querida? Deberías aprender a disfrutar el momento en vez de preocuparte por el qué dirán ─sugirió el hombre con una sonrisa, al depositarla de nuevo en el suelo─. ¡Te extrañamos tanto! ─añadió, depositando un cariñoso beso sobre la exquisitamente maquillada mejilla; otra cosa habría merecido una reprimenda extra y prefería evitarla.

─Y yo a ustedes ─admitió la mujer, con una sonrisa sincera para luego dirigirse al muchacho─: ¡Ranma! ¡Hijo! ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! ─exclamó, aproximándose hasta él para abrazarlo─. ¡Y mira esos músculos! ─dijo, alejándolo bruscamente de sí para contemplarlo─. ¡Apuesto a que las chicas correrán tras de tí tan pronto ingreses por las puertas de Furinkan!

El adolescente la dejó hacer; sin embargo, pronto la información pasó de sus oídos a su cerebro y propició una sentida protesta:

─¿Furinkan?

─¿No es grandioso? ─interrogó a su vez la mujer del elegante yukata─. Me entrevisté con el superior Kuno la semana pasada y consintió amablemente en darte una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo el incidente del gato no fue culpa tuya y tú fuiste el único que salió verdaderamente lastimado.

─P-pe-pero...─tartamudeó el adolescente, sin poder agregar nada más porque la palabra "gato" lo perturbaba extrañamente. Si su madre supiera que no había sido un gato, sino cien, y aparte dos tigres de bengala y, además, un puma...

─¡Sin peros, hijo! ¡Por todos los kamis! ¿Es que no deseas reincorporarte al colegio al que siempre has pertenecido? Furinkan es una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de la zona y bien sabes lo difícil que lo tienen los demás para matricularse.

─P-pe-pero...

─¡Vaya! ¡Esa es una excelente noticia, No-chan! ─estuvo de acuerdo el hombre del gi blanco─. ¿Podríamos ir a casa ya? ¡Me muero por probar tu arroz y ese tepanyaki que tanto extrañamos!

─¡Antes de comer nada tomarán un largo baño! ─declaró No-chan con firmeza─. Bien saben que detesto que se sienten a la mesa con esas porquerías de trajes de entrenamiento.

─¡Sí, mamá! ¡Como ordenes No-chan! ─capitularon ambos hombres, totalmente resignados, mientras seguían a la mujer rumbo a la salida.

*****************

_uaps_

**

*

─Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─preguntó el joven llamado Ranma, tan pronto como estuvieron a solas en el baño.

─Pues vamos a comer y luego le platicamos lo que ocurrió contigo ─indicó Genma, con un resignado suspiro─. Si le decimos antes, podemos despedirnos de la cena y el resto de las comidas de los siguientes tres meses.

─¿Tú crees?

─Bueno, sabes cómo es tu madre, y descubrir la verdad no la pondrá feliz; con todas sus ideas sobre la masculinidad y esas cosas.

─Pe-pe-pero ¿De verdad piensas que se enfadará tanto?

─Hijo, no sólo se enfadará, sino que también se asustará. Esto de lo sobrenatural no es su fuerte; además está el hecho de que nos fuimos a China sin avisarle y eso también es un punto negativo.

─¡Te lo advertí! ─gruñó el adolescente.

─¡Hey! ─protestó el hombre─ ¡Era una oportunidad excelente y no podíamos desaprovecharla!

─¡Pulí suelos de madera, limpié vómitos y realicé pedicure a ese asqueroso capitán todo el trayecto! ─protestó el muchacho, visiblemente enfadado─. Eso sin contar que casi nos arresta la guardia costera y que esas chifladas de aquella aldea estuvieron a punto de...

─Pues hiciste el trabajo normal de todo marinero, hijo; y, afortunadamente, pudimos escapar antes que la guardia abordara el barco. Respecto a las amazonas... ¡Creo que tu madre se sentirá halagada cuando se entere de que su único hijo ha resultado ser todo un casanova! ─concluyó el padre del muchacho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─¡Menudo casanova va a pensar que soy cuando descubra la verdad! ─aseguró Ranma, aún molesto.

─Oye, no podrá culparnos por eso ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que la leyenda sobre los manatiales fuera cierta? Después de todo jamás hemos conocido a ninguna víctima antes de ir allá. Además no sé de qué te quejas: atraes de la misma manera a los chicos que a las chicas y tu nueva identidad secreta con toda seguridad nos será útil para algo más que conseguir comida y helado gratis; es cuestión de buscarle.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Los ojos de Ranma se oscurecieron aún más, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y, un segundo después, Genma se encontró fuera de la tina y de la casa gracias a una magistral patada que su hijo había perfeccionado durante toda la aventura, porque, comentarios estúpidos como ese, el hombre los tenía a montones.

─¡Púdrete Papá!

*****************

_uaps_

**

*

─¿Pero, qué les sucede a ustedes dos? ─interrogó No-chan, enfadada─. ¿Es que ni siquiera pueden compartir un baño en paz?

La mirada severa de la mujer pasó del adulto al adolescente; ambos mantenían la vista en el pulido suelo de madera del dojo y permanecían hincados en la pose tradicional de descanso. La evidencia de la reciente pelea la conformaban un par de rasguños en la mejilla de Ranma y unos cuantos moretones distribuidos en el rostro de Genma.

─¡Deberías de saber ya cuándo es tiempo de comportarse como un adulto, esposo mío! ─indicó, dirigiéndose a Genma, quien se limitó a encogerse lo más posible y permaneció en silencio.

─Y tú, Ranma ¡Deberías haber aprendido ya a respetar a tus mayores! ─reprendió con dureza; sin embargo, Ranma estaba hecho de mejor madera y se las ingenió para sostener la mirada de su madre y emitir una audible protesta:

─Pues si los mayores se ganaran el respeto...

─¿Qué has dicho? ─interrogó No-chan, posando su furiosa mirada en él.

─Dije ─respondió Ranma, tomando valor y una bocanada de aire─, que si los mayores desean respeto, primero deben ganárselo.

*slap*

La bofetada resonó en el amplio salón, y la mejilla de Ranma enrojeció al instante. No podía decir que no la esperaba; sin embargo, ese día en particular, no estaba de humor para conservar el control. No después de todo cuando había vivido en China.

─Irás a tu cuarto ─sentenció No-chan─. Y permanecerás ahí hasta que te indique otra cosa. No toleraré tal comportamiento en mi único hijo.

─Hija ─corrigió, Ranma, enfadado de verdad.

─¿Qué?

Por toda respuesta, Ranma se incorporó de su lugar, y se dirigió al altar familiar situado al extremo izquierdo del dojo. Una vez ahí, tomó uno de los recipientes de agua que usualmente permanecían a ambos lados de las fotografías de sus abuelos y, tras regresar a paso tranquilo hasta donde aún se encontraban sus padres, observando todos sus movimientos, vertió de golpe el cristalino líquido sobre su cabeza.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Ante la atónita mirada de la mujer y la desesperada del hombre, apenas el agua tocó el cuerpo del muchacho, su estatura y corpulencia disminuyeron y algunas formas desaparecieron para dar lugar a otras.

─Hija, mamá ─declaró una desconocida adolescente, que guardaba cierta semejanza con Ranma. El delicado timbre de voz y las exquisitas facciones; además de las redondeces características en su cuerpo, no dejaban ninguna duda sobre su género.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, registrando la nueva información. Aunque no se desmayó, como cabría esperar, resultaba obvio que se encontraba en shock; situación que Ranma aprovechó lo mejor que pudo.

─Estaré en mi habitación. Papá te explicará lo que ocurrió en China ─indicó la adolescente comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida del dojo.

Las palabras de la joven parecieron devolver un poco el sentido de la realidad a la mujer, quien, después de un momento de vacilación, respondió, poniendo en cada palabra todo el sentimiento que la ocasión ameritaba:

─Ten por seguro que lo hará.


	2. Notas

**Aviso importante:**

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

_Un favor extra-especial:** si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. **_Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

***

Sí sí, sé perfectamente que a estas alturas estarán un poco hartos de ver este tonto disclaimer en cada serie publicada. Disculpen ustedes; pero últimamente me agrada abreviar tiempo =P ¡Anyway! Sigo soñando con que algún día harán caso y pondrán montones de Reviews ¬¬! XDDDDDD...

DISCULPAS por lo cortísimo del inicio; pero el tiempo apremiaba y el siguiente capítulo aún no ha adquirido el "mood" que me gustaría; así que pospuse su publicación.

**PRESENTACIÓN**

Sean bienvenidos a "_**Un amor para Saotome**_". La versión corregida, aumentada y espero que mejorada, de un fic titulado "_Amazona Escarlata_". Una historia alternativa, con un asqueroso toque, tan "Waffy", que terminó por empalagarme y propiciar que a la sola vista del archivo sintiera un desagrada supremo por continuar escribiéndola =P. Sí, se que tal argumento como que no va, especialmente en la presentación de un nuevo fic; pero tenía que decirlo o en mi próxima visita a "Oriental Express" el rollo primavera se me hubiera atorado so pena de asfixiarme y en la galleta hubiera aparecido escrita una maldición china =P juas!.

En fin. Amazona es el primer fic que escribí en total secuencia (en los demás aparecieron primero capítulos intermedios, finales o escenas jamás utilizadas; este comenzó con el principio y del principio el capítulo uno, del uno el dos y así sucesivamente).

Aunque es una historia que aprecio bastante, en lo personal; confieso que el gran inconveniente para continuarla lo representó un combate entre Akane y Kodachi, mismo que continúa siendo prueba "no superada"; esperemos que pronto eso quede atrás y que el giro en esta historia también sea para mejorar y no para empeorar. =P

**UN AMOR PARA SAOTOME**

¿Qué esperar de "Un amor para Saotome? Bueno, en primer lugar mucho romance y ternura, aderezado por cierto surrealismo y un toque de comedia (espero) y drama "dulce" (sé que dije que tanto azúcar me indigesta; pero ¡anyway!, me gusta correr riesgos). El planteamiento principal que dió origen a "Un amor para Saotome" es la pregunta:

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado con la historia de Ranma 1/2 si Akane hubiera estado en el lugar de Shampoo? **_

Esta es una historia donde, al igual que en la serie, Ranma es el protagonista indiscutible y aparece rodeado por chicas atraídas por él y él tras una chica súper especial que es la "clave" tras su inesperada personalidad; y es justo aquí, bajo el rubro "personalidad" que puedo decir que la historia gira un poco hacia el sureste y adquiere su dimensión "alternativa". El Ranma de "Un amor para Saotome" es un Ranma diferente, gracias a ciertos puntos clave:

-El Dojo en Japón es propiedad de la familia Saotome.

-El compromiso que Genma contrajo para Ranma es el del Yatai y es con los Kuonji. Ukyo es la única prometida de que Ranma y Nodoka tienen noticia (¿Les suena conocido?).

-Nodoka vive con Ranma y Genma y se queda en casa cuando ellos salen de 'viaje de entrenamiento'; así que Genma no le hizo esa estúpida promesa de honor y, por eso, no representa una amenaza con respecto a la maldición que adquirió Ranma en Jusenkyo.

-Akane es una amazona; pero no es china y no la consideran, por lo tanto, originaria de Joketsuzoku. Aunque halla nacido y vivido allí. También es mucho mejor practicante de Artes Marciales que en la historia original.

-Ranma es mayor que Akane por un año más o menos. Va un grado escolar adelante de ella (lo cual lo sitúa como compañero de Nabiki y Tatewaki -(¡Ays! ¡que me moría porque así fuera *__*! ¿Qué? ¿creyeron que obviaría el personaje del Relámpago azul? muajajaja ). Es una persona responsable en la escuela, cortés, amable y algo introvertido; aunque poco a poco eso va a cambiar...je! ¡Adivinen porqué!

-Ukyo está en el lugar de Akane como 'prometida oficial' pero es obvio que, siendo una historia centrada en Ranma y Akane, existirán significativas diferencias, sobre todo en las características de su relación con Ranma y en su personalidad; digamos que es más mi visión sobre lo que en realidad es Ukyo que otra cosa =P (Sí: casi seis años después, Warrior sigue clamando venganza y fiel a su posición anti-Ukyo...;-D).

¡¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!!

¡Y que comience la aventura!


End file.
